Saving Princess Jinmay
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: short story i wrote for School. r&r please. took me a while to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Young Princess Jinmay was in her garden. She was admiring her beautiful white roses she had planted a year ago. Jinmay was only fourteen years old. Everything was peaceful at the castle. She did her regular routine everyday. She got up, ate breakfast, took a bath, got dressed, took her archery, swords fighting, and horse riding lessons, and then she went to bed. For her whole life that was her schedule. That was until the dark overlord Skeleton King came to the lands. With one swipe of his hand, he froze the kingdom in time. For four years it was like that. Everything and everyone was stuck in the moment that they where frozen in.

In another kingdom a young blacksmiths son was out playing with his five friends Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx. They had heard of the kingdom frozen in time. One day the five kids where called by the king to go on a mission. They were to go to the lands that were frozen in time and fetch the princess that was frozen in her bed. The next day the friends set out on their long journey.

"What do you think we will find on our journey?" asked Sprx.

"Theirs only one way to find out and that is to keep going." Answered Antauri. For three days the friends walked in silence, alert of anything that came their way. At last they came to the lands that where frozen in time. When they where on the hill where they could see the kingdom, they stood in shock. Everything in the kingdom was dead from being frozen in time for four years.

"This place looks terrible!" cried Otto. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look! Theirs the castle!" said Nova. The friends descended from the hill and made their way to the castle. But on the way they where greeted by a fairy.

"I am Sam. If you are here for the princess, you must know that a true loves kiss will bring the kingdom to life" at her last word, the fairy vanished. The six friends stood in their places, pondering over the fairys words.

"you must know that a true loves kiss will bring the kingdom to life. I think the one whose most raveled by her beauty will be the one to kiss her. If the kindness in the heart is enough for her love, then she and the kingdom will wake." Said Antauri.

"I think Chiro should kiss her. He has a kind heart." Said Gibson. Everyone laughed. They continued to the castle and entered. The beauty didn't show because it was too dark. They looked in all the rooms until they came across the princesss room. Everyone was dazzled by the sight of the sleeping girl. Not knowing what he was doing, Chiro entered the room and walked to the bed. Their he bent down and kissed the girl. Then in a blink of an eye, the whole kingdom woke. The sunlight poured through the window and spread across the face of the princess and she woke. Slowly she opened her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Well hello their! Who might you be?" she asked the six friends.

"Uh. We come on behalf of our king. He wants you to marry his son." Said Chiro as boldly as he could. The princess smiled and looked around the room before asking another question.

"Where you, sir, the one who broke the spell on me and the kingdom?" she asked Chiro. He nodded. "Well then, I am not destined to marry that prince. I am destined to marry you." Everyone finished talking and went to see the queen. Then they went back to the other kingdom and there princess Jinmay and prince Chiro married and they lived happily ever after.

Just a short story I wrote a few months ago for my fairy tale writing assignment.

I hope u enjoy!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys! Im sorry about this authors note! Buuuttt… I am about to make a contest. Whats it about, you ask meh? Its about which three stories I keep and the others I delete. All you have to do is P.M me the three stories you like best, and in about a weeks time, I will make a last notice. After a day or two, I will delete all but the three of the stories, and those three, of course, will be the most popular ones.

But don't fret! If you vote for a story that will get deleted, then just keep a lookout on my profile. Cuz eventually ill repost them, new and improved!

I know, also, that some of my stories are not that great. The reason is because I am still young. My mind is improving. My stories will get better!

Thankx for all he reviews guys! And make sure you look through ALL of my stories! that way the votes are fare!

~Jinmay-4-ever ( Brooklynn Nikole "Nikki" Gibbs.)


	3. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
